


unfair

by gladdecease



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e02 Shape Shifted, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles rolls his eyes and kind of hates his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unfair

"Hi."

" _Hi._ "

Stiles rolls his eyes and kind of hates his life, because it's suddenly obvious that "dead silence" actually meant "I will simply look at her with my _face_ , which is distraction enough."  Worse yet, he was right.

 _That man is unfairly attractive_ , he thinks resentfully and sneaks past them, the deputy not even considering the possibility of maybe glancing away from the glory that is Derek Hale for even a second.


End file.
